


the difference between seeing and knowing

by ideare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: sometimes sybill's premonitions are spot on, even if they don't seem to make any sense.





	the difference between seeing and knowing

the first time sirius hears sybill’s premonition, he laughs. it's a loud growl of a laugh that reverberates around the frozen quidditch field and empty bleachers. surely she hadn't made her way out here for that? (her frown indicates that she’d been expecting more.)

of all the things to be afraid of, of all the possible ways he could go — “curtains” is the only thing she could come up with? even if he didn’t believe her, she could’ve at least put in some effort, more details.

still, it's better to err on the side of caution. so, despite his doubt, he sleeps with the curtains around his bed tied-up in the dorms; he takes down the curtains at grimmauld place. (kreacher promptly puts them all back up, save for sirius' room.) he is willing to forgo his privacy for his peace of mind.

but sybill’s gift is hazy, and the difference between _having_ a vision and _interpreting_ a vision has the power to save a life. 

with her lineage, should she know this? yes. but, if the gift of second sight has skipped three generations, then probably not. 

and at seventeen a veil and a curtain are very easily mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the prompt "curtain" over at [lastfanstanding](https://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
